


Scared?

by Itscoupstastic



Category: B.A.P, Daewons, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscoupstastic/pseuds/Itscoupstastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short, old fic idea I had about being in a scary situation with Daehyun. Rather fluffy, not scary. No plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared?

"This is a really bad, bad idea," you whisper as you tug on Daehyun's arm, looking around wearily. "We can't just sneak into the school like this!" "Why not?" Daehyun asked, more concentrated on picking the lock to the back door of the gym than the conversation. "We could get into so much trouble if we're caught!" you exclaimed frustratedly. "Do you not understand that?" "Aha!" he smiled with satisfaction, completely ignoring you, and pulls the door open with a tug, taking the lock and storing it safely in his pocket. "Am I a genius or what," he looks at me with a smirk. I sigh and shake my head, before peering carefully into the gymnasium. Guess there's no turning back now. Daehyun gently pushes you from behind and you move forward into the silent school, ears straining to catch the sound of any possible pursuers. "Why are we here again?" you can't help but ask, since you still find this a really stupid idea. Yet again Daehyun ignores your questioning, instead taking your hand and pulling you towards the doors leading to the hallway. He pauses to take out a flashlight then slowly opens the door, carefully listening before turning it on. It's so dark you can only see what the flashlight shines on, and suddenly you're scared out of your mind. Images of horror movies started flashing into your thoughts, and your breath catches in your throat; you suddenly have a hard time swallowing. Was that a shadow you saw in the distance? That's not the outline of a girl standing there... is it? "Dae...Daehyun..." you whisper, “I can’t do this. I can’t-“ you start breathing more heavily, and Daehyun finally looks at you. You’re starting to hyperventilate, and the room becomes a blurred mass as you lose focus on Daehyun. You heard an "Oh shit" as Daehyun jumps forward to grab you as you sway unsteadily. "Hey! Hey, you can't do this now. Please, please be okay..." he mumbles off, fanning your face. You can't seem to catch your breath though, and so Daehyun gently sits you on the floor then sits across from you, grasping your hands tightly. "Don't think about anything else but my breathing right now, okay? Concentrate on my breathing," he says, and then slowly breathes in and out. You can hear it, the slow, steady stream of breaths, can feel your eyes becoming more focused as you copy him. In, 2, 3, 4. Pause. Out 2, 3, 4. Repeat. You close your eyes, and your breathing regulates. After a few more breaths you reopen your eyes, only to find Daehyun staring at you intensely, gauging your current condition. "Are you... okay?" he asks hesitantly. You can see the guilt in his eyes and it seems like he wants to look away, but he refuses to. After a pause, you scoot forward until you're practically in his lap, and swing your arms around his neck as you lean in to hug him. He responds immediately, his strong, warm arms enclosing you, your safety net that is Daehyun. "I'm sorry, I should have listened to you," he whispered, "I should have known this would've triggered a panic attack." "Don't be," you whisper back, "I didn't know I was going to react like that either. But... let's get out of here." You pull away and slowly stand up, Daehyun rising with you to make sure you are completely stable again. "Let's get out of here," he agrees, taking your hand and leading you back out into the night.


End file.
